Empath's Halloween Costume
"Empath's Halloween Costume" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story On the day of Spook-A-Smurf Eve, which was held before Halloween which was normally celebrated as Jokey's birthday, Empath wanted to surprise Smurfette with a costume design he had made for both himself and Smurfette. He kept it carefully under wraps so that Smurfette would not know until before the party started so it would be a surprise for her to find out. Then before the party started, while Smurfette was in her house, she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called out. "It's me, Empath," the person on the other side of the door replied. "I'm here with your Halloween costume surprise." "Oh, about time," Smurfette said, eager as she headed for the door. She opened and found herself staring at Empath wearing a completely different costume -- one that seemed to be made entirely of gold weave, similar to King Smurf's outfit that Brainy wore years ago. Also Empath seemed to have a different symbol on his forehead that resembled an H. "Empath, is that really you?" Smurfette asked, as she found herself staring at him for seemed to be a minute or so. "Of course it is this smurf, Smurfette," Empath said. "I just decided to go as a different Smurf this Halloween, one that Narrator Smurf has told this smurf about." "You mean he wore a Smurf outfit like this?" Smurfette said, sounding very startled and quite amused. "He was called Hero Smurf, and this is how he appeared in the stories that were written about him, as far as Narrator could best describe him," Empath said, showing off the shield tattoo on his right upper arm and the seven stones that were sewn into the right leg of his pants. "What do you think of it?" "Gee, I don't know," Smurfette said as she continued to stare at him. "You look like an entirely different Smurf in that costume. Maybe even smurfier than you normally look." "This smurf appreciates your honest assessment, Smurfette," Empath said, smiling. "I've also made a costume for you, as well as something special for you to go with the costume." Smurfette took the box that Empath was holding, and saw in it a gold weave hat, golden heels, a purple dress, and a pair of red cuffs. "This is my costume?" Smurfette asked as she pulled out each item inside the book to get a better look at. "And who am I supposed to be?" "Narrator says that this is supposed to be the appearance of Wonder, the Smurfette that Hero was in love with," Empath answered. "Wonder?" Smurfette asked as she looked at the costume. "I would think that she would be called Heroine, if that's who this Hero was in love with." Then she pulled out a corked vial that contained a potion. "Now what is this?" "That's the formula Brainy Smurf used to give himself superpowers years ago when he became Supersmurf to rescue the Smurfs' food supply from Bigmouth," Empath answered. "This will give you superpowers for only a few hours once you swallow it." "Superpowers? You mean like yours?" Smurfette asked. "Actually, like Brainy's, but it will also do some additional things to make your appearance complete," Empath answered. "Here, give it a try and see what you can do with it." Smurfette thought about it for a moment, and then decided to try it. She uncorked the vial and swallowed the entire contents of the formula. She felt a tingling sensation as the formula was changing her from within. Then as Empath noticed, Smurfette's hair turned brown and she also started to have an H mark appear on her forehead. "Is the formula working?" Smurfette asked, before she noticed that she was hovering above the floor of her house. "Oh, wow, this is incredible. I feel like I could smurf anything." "Let's save the surprise for our fellow Smurfs at the Halloween party, Smurfette," Empath said. "For now, you should get dressed up in the costume so that the other Smurfs will be surprised by your new appearance tonight." Smurfette took a glance at herself in the mirror and saw the changes that the formula brought to her appearance. "This should really be a surprise to everyone," she said. ----- That night at the Halloween party, every Smurf was busy enjoying themselves with the music, dancing, and games that they were playing with each other. "Michty me, Papa Smurf, I could wonder where Empath and Smurfette are smurfing this very moment," Duncan said. "Probably off to smurf some private moments together before they smurf up at the party, I would venture." "I would be curious to know about that myself, Duncan, but what Empath and Smurfette smurf together by themselves is entirely none of my smurfness," Papa Smurf said. "Well, I think Empath and Smurfette smurf too much time with each other alone smurfing things that are just inappropriate for Smurfs to engage in when they're not married to each other," Brainy said. "Gee, Brainy, why would you think that?" Clumsy asked. "Let's smurf the facts, Clumsy, ever since Empath had smurfed home for good, who else would Smurfette want to smurf her private time with among the male Smurfs that are in the village?" Brainy responded. "You sure you're not feeling jealous of Empath, laddie?" Duncan asked. "Of course I feel jealous of Empath, Duncan," Brainy said. "I mean, who among us can ever compete with Empath in anything? I'm just saying that there are things that Smurfs and Smurfettes do with each other that are only things that should be done once they commit themselves as being husband and wife for eternity." "I highly doubt that Empath is of that sort who would smurf advantage of our dear Smurfette, my good Brainy," Tapper said. "And heaven knows that Smurfette is not of that sort who would smurf herself so freely to any Smurf before it is the proper time for her to devote herself to the one that she will smurf with for eternity." "I'm sure that Empath and Smurfette are both behaving properly among themselves when they are alone with each other together, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said, trying to sound reassuring. "Look, up in the sky," Dreamy called out as he pointed upward. Every Smurf looked up and saw that there was a giant pumpkin that was carved out into a jack-o'lantern and being flown into the center of the village, being carried by two Smurfs wearing gold weave clothing. They watched as the two Smurfs landed and placed the pumpkin down in front of all the gathered Smurfs at the party. "Uh, Empath, is that you?" Clumsy asked as he saw that one of the Smurfs in gold clothing resembled Empath, but appeared rather differently. "And who's that female with you?" Jokey asked, sounding curious as he noticed the other looked like Smurfette but had brown hair. "This one believes that these two Smurfs are actually Empath and Smurfette, but are wearing costumes to appear as different Smurfs," Polaris said as he sensed the both of them. Empath laughed. "This smurf can't fool you, Polaris. It's just that tonight, this smurf and Smurfette decided to appear as two different Smurfs that Narrator had told us about in his stories...Hero and Wonder." "Hero and Wonder?" the Smurfs said in unison together. Papa Smurf chuckled. "Well, you surely had us smurfing at you tonight, Empath and Smurfette. I must say that your costumes made you smurf like you were completely different Smurfs altogether." "Uh, but how is Smurfette able to smurf that pumpkin like it was nothing?" Clumsy asked. "Oh, come on, Clumsy, don't you remember that there was a formula that I smurfed years ago, to try to be a superhero like Empath when he wasn't here to protect us from Bigmouth?" Brainy replied. "That's what Smurfette had smurfed in order to have that super-strength?" Hefty said, sounding like he didn't believe what Brainy was saying. "I'd like for her to prove it." "Okay, Hefty, how about this?" Smurfette said as she picked Hefty up by the foot and effortlessly threw him up into the air, causing him to scream until Smurfette then leaped up and caught him in midair. Hefty looked so scared, he didn't know what to say as Smurfette gently lowered herself to the ground and placed him back on his feet. "Michty me, that lassie sure is a strong one with that formula," Duncan said as he and the other Smurfs watched that feat of strength. "Let's see if she is actually fast," Wooly said, pulling out his pellet pistol and firing off a few corks directly at Smurfette. The Smurfs watched as Smurfette raised up her arms and deflected each of the shots with her red cuffs. "Amazing," Papa Smurf said. "Absosmurfly amazing." "Now that is truly a Wonder Smurfette if I have ever smurfed one," Dreamy said as the others clapped at Smurfette's performance. "I hate Wonder Smurfettes," Grouchy said. "Though on the other hand..." "Soaring seagulls, Smurfette, can I be your sidekick?" Sassette asked, sounding like she was inspired. Smurfette giggled. "This formula only lasts for a few hours, Sassette, so it's not permanent. This is just for a party, and I have no intention of wanting to smurf that formula again." "Aw, gee," Sassette said, sounding a bit sad as she walked away. Empath smiled. "You still made an impression on Sassette that she would want to be with you should you ever decide to become a superhero for real, Smurfette," he said. "The costume's nice, and I do find it fun to be able to smurf things just like you, Empath," Smurfette said. "But for the most part, I just want to be myself. What about you and this gold costume?" "Appearing as someone else for a night is certainly appealing, Smurfette, but what this smurf would rather be on a daily basis is myself," Empath said. "Besides, this smurf can't see myself wearing a gold suit all the time. It reminds this smurf too much of Brainy as King Smurf." "I still think you look smurfy in it, Empath...my hero," Smurfette said as she took him into her arms and kissed him. Trivia * The story was inspired by All-Star Superman from DC Comics, in which Superman gave Lois Lane a formula that enabled her to have Kryptonian-like powers for one day. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles